comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Daredevil
Daredevil is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Daredevil #118: 22 Apr 2009 Current Issue :Daredevil #119: 24 Jun 2009 Next Issue :Daredevil #500: 19 Aug 2009 Status Published monthly. Characters Main Characters *'Daredevil/Matthew Murdock' - WikiPedia Allies *'Ben Urich' - WikiPedia *'Franklin "Foggy" Nelson' - WikiPedia *'Dakota North' - WikiPedia *'Iron Fist/Daniel "Danny" Rand/Daredevil' - WikiPedia *'The Black Widow/Natasha Romanoff/Natalia Alianovna Romanova' - WikiPedia Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Daredevil #119 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Daredevil #118 Past Storylines "The Secret Life of Foggy Nelson" *Daredevil #88. "The Devil in Cell-Block D" *Daredevil #82-87. Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Daredevil: Cruel and Unusual' - Collects #106-110. "Still reeling from the conclusion of his battle with Mr. Fear, an old friend drags Matt Murdock back into the light of day by bringing him the last-minute appeal of a Marvel villain now sitting on death row. What will Matt do when confronted with a bad guy who is completely innocent of the crime of which he was convicted?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785128891 *'Daredevil: Lady Bullseye' - Collects #111-115. "Matt Murdock encounters a shocking new face -- Lady Bullseye! Who is she? Where did she come from? What does she want? And will she be a foe to Daredevil... or a friend?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785131817 *'Daredevil: Return of the King' - Collects #116-119, 500. "Nearly two years ago, the Kingpin left America to try to build a new life and find a new purpose for himself. Is that new life now coming to the attention of old enemies? And how does this connect to Matt Murdock and his troubles in New York with Lady Bullseye?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785133402 - (forthcoming, October 2009) Hardcovers *'Daredevil: Guardian Devil' - Collects #1-8. "A scared teenager on the run places her baby in Matt Murdock's hands. She claims her infant is humanity's newborn savior, a true miracle child. Yet an elderly stranger soon confronts Murdock with some shockingly different news about this infant. While Daredevil attempts to separate fact from fiction, the deadly assassin Bullseye enters the fray, determined to capture the baby and leave the hero dead in the process. Fans and critics alike rated Smith's eight-part saga as one of Daredevil's greatest storylines ever - a tale of surprising twists and turns that leaves the Man Without Fear facing the tragic loss of one of his closest friends." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785134387 *'Daredevil by Brian Michael Bendis Omnibus, vol. 1' - Collects #16-19, 26-50 & 56-60. "An epic of ambition, betrayal and comeuppance culminates with the world learning the devil's mask hides a pair of blind eyes! The hero of Hell's Kitchen is assailed as both civilian and super hero by a wave of his worst enemies — including the Owl, Mister Hyde, Bullseye, Typhoid and the Kingpin of Crime! But it's the heart of the Man Without Fear that gets the real workout with not only the introduction of Milla Donovan — but also the Black Widow, Elektra and Echo! Who? Echo! Plus: the mystery of Leap-Frog and the trial of the White Tiger! Also featuring Luke Cage and Iron Fist, Jessica Jones, and enough other guest-stars to fill a jury box" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785131124 *'Daredevil by Ed Brubaker & Michael Lark Omnibus, vol. 1' - Collects #82-105. "For the past few years, Matt Murdock's life has been teetering on the edge of destruction. Now, pushed beyond the limit, he finds himself behind the eight ball with no clear way out, the people he calls friends slowly deserting him, and Hell's Kitchen gradually slipping out of control. The question is, when his back is against the wall, just how far will Daredevil go to get back what is his? And if you think Matt's life is going to start getting simpler after that, think again! As he tries to find a way to move forward, a threat from his past begins to creep toward daylight. And with the post-Civil War fallout all around him, he finds himself fighting a battle on both fronts of his life: in the courtroom and on the rooftops of Hell's Kitchen." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785137858 - (forthcoming, May 2009) History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Ed Brubaker. Artist: Michael Lark. Created by Stan Lee & Bill Everett. Publishing History First published in 1998. A previous Daredevil series ran for 381 issues from 1964–1998. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Daredevil by Ed Brubaker & Michael Lark Omnibus Vol. 1 HC: 28 May 2009 :Daredevil #500: 19 Aug 2009 :Daredevil #501: 07 Oct 2009 News & Features * 29 Jun 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/060929-Devil-Diggle.html The Devil He Knows: Andy Diggle on The List: DD and More] * 31 Mar 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/030931-Brubaker-DD.html Leaving the Devil Behind: Ed Brubaker on Leaving Daredevil] * 24 Mar 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/030924-DD-Diggle.html Moving into Hell's Kitchen: Andy Diggle Talks Daredevil] * 11 Dec 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/120811-Ed-Daredevil.html Lady Bullseye and the Rest: Brubaker on Daredevil] * 18 Sep 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=18118 Broken Hand: Brubaker talks Daredevil] * 01 Jun 2008 - WW PHILLY '08: Ed Brubaker On Lady Bullseye * 13 May 2008 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=007195 Parks & Daredevil Seek The Blood of the Tarantula] * 09 May 2008 - Samnee's Got the Blood of Daredevil & Tarantula on His Mind * 14 Mar 2008 - Ed Brubaker on the Conclusion of "Without Fear" * 25 Feb 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=148085 Ed Brubaker on Re-Teaming with Greg Rucka on Daredevil] * 15 Feb 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=146898 Together Again: Rucka & Brubaker Re-Team for Daredevil Arc] * 27 Nov 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=12470 Fear Himself: Brubaker talks Daredevil] * 15 May 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=112758 Team Talk - Daredevil: Editor Warren Simons] * 24 Apr 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=10378 Better to Reign in Hell's Kitchen: Brubaker on Daredevil] * 14 Mar 2007 - Seeing Red: Dissecting Daredevil’s Redefining Years * 07 Feb 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=100580 Pulling it all Together: Ed Brubaker on Daredevil #93] * 20 Oct 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=8673 Devil’s Holiday: Brubaker talks Daredevil] * 25 Jan 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=6488 Truth or Daredevil: Bendis talks the end of his Daredevil Run] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Daredevil (Marvel Comics) Category:Super-Hero